Nephenee
Nephenee (ネフェニー, Nefenī?) appears in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Nephenee has rural origins, but prefers not to speak in order to hide her strong countryside accent— she only speaks to fellow residents of the countryside such as Brom and Heather, though Calill also tried to teach her how to shake her country roots. Nephenee is the oldest daughter of a large family, but left them behind in order to defend her Crimean homeland from the Daein invasion. She has 3 triplet brothers and two sisters. It has been shown, through supports with Devdan, that she is easily pressured and intimidated (especially by Devdan himself). In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she and Brom quell a local rebellion that is incited by Ludveck's subordinates; she then travels to the Royal Palace in Melior to alert Elincia about the uprising. She fights alongside Ike during Part III, joining up with the merchant caravan on the way. After the war, she continues to live with her family in Melior and joins the fight when she is needed. A running gag in Radiant Dawn is that a female rogue named Heather seems to have affections for her. Personality She appears to be a simple country girl, and seems to dislike war. She is kind and seems warm, although she is easily scared that someone will dislike her because of her country accent. Character Data Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 11: Her prison door was opened and she survived in Chapter 10. Base Stats |Soldier |Wind |7 |22 |8 |2 |10 |11 |6 |9 |3 |8 |10 |6 |Lance - E |Wrath |N/A Growth Rates |55% |40% |20% |55% |55% |25% |35% |25% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Chapter 1: Automatically from Start, available in Chapter 1, 2 and Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 2: Automatically from Base, available in Chapter 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team she joined and Endgame. Base Stats |Halberdier |Wind |1 |32 |15 |6 |19 |20 |12 |15 |14 |7 |12 |7 |Lance - B |Wrath Critical +5 Shove |Steel Greatlance Vulnerary Growth Rates |45% |35% |15% |70% |65% |40% |35% |45% Overall Nephenee is the only playable soldier in Path of Radiance, she starts off weak, but once the player starts using her she becomes very strong. In Radiant Dawn, she has high speed which makes her a deadly warrior. She is easy to use and could very well be MVP in both games. Biorhythm Epilogue *'Relentless Halberdier' (最強の村娘, The Strongest Country Girl in the Japanese Version) Nephenee lived with her family in Melior. Time and again she raised her lance in defense of the realm. Gallery File:Nephenee.png|Nephenee as she appears in Radiant Dawn File:Nepheneeingame.gif File:Nephenee.CC.jpg|Nephenee promoting from Halberdier to Sentinel in Radiant Dawn File:Base FE9 Bexp.jpg|Nephenee leveling up at the base after having bonus experience given to her Etymology The meaning is uncertain. 'Nephele' in Greek myth was a cloud nymph created by Zeus in the image of his wife, Hera, because he knew Ixion desired her. Ixion, mistaking Nephele for Hera, raped her, and Zeus banished him to the underworld. Their children were the centaurs. Also, 'nepenthe' refers to a mythical drug mentioned in the Odyssey that cures grief by causing forgetfulness. It is mentioned in the poem "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc